What's Left
by albinofrog88
Summary: lolly, LoVe. AU She's just discovered Meg has given birth to Duncan's kid and is dead in one fell swoop. She visits him in his hotel room to give her a piece of her very angry mind. TWO seperate stories now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** My first shot at a Veronica Mars fic. Tell me what you think.

Meg is gone. The forever kind of gone. Gone like her best-friend is gone. Another friend buried six feet under. Another friend whose secrets will come back to haunt her. She was _pregnant_. Virginal Meg. With _Duncan's_ _kid_. Her head spins. She surmises that she's had too much to drink to drive back now. She's been fooling herself for too long anyways. There's no going back anymore.

The hotel seems oddly empty even though it's not late. It's only around 7 and the cynical part of her brain thinks this should be the crossover period between the legitimately late and the people who need beds, but not to sleep on. But where are pervs when you need them? Certainly not leering, comfortingly, telling her that some things haven't, in fact, changed, that some things never will. Instead she faces a scene out of a scary movie. The lobby is all but deserted. She wouldn't be surprised to see tumbleweed.

She climbs the stares resolutely, Jack Daniels clutched in her hand to give her strength. Her stomps resound up the stairs. She's expecting someone to meet her at the door. Just not who does. Guess Duncan isn't here after all. Guess this whole trip was for nothing.

"Logan?" she asks anyways.

He's shirtless and she's horny in the 'the world is falling down around me and I'll do anything just to escape for a little while' kind of way. She admits silently this is kinda desperate and if he says yes they'll both regret it in the morning, but she's always given into to impulse, and that sure as hell won't change now. He isn't looking at her though. He's looking behind her into space. She wryly wonders if he's seeing a Lilly twenty seconds behind her instead of the one in front of him and slightly to his left. If so, she hopes that Lilly smiles at him; she's just noticed through alcohol-induced haze that he looks particularly crappy himself today and his eyes are burning.

He gasps "Veronica" then a split second later a high-pitched "Lilly" and then finally a hard won, spit-out "Dad" like his teeth are made of glass and every time a word's uttered from his mouth his lips bleed. She'd forgotten that if events had worked out differently this would have been _their_ anniversary; she's too drunk to comprehend the train wreck that is Aaron Echolls. She kisses him suddenly like otherwise she'll drown. They clutch at each other like lifelines and hope one morning they'll wake up on top again and everything in the past year will just be a dream.

He pats her long blonde hair and mutters "Ronnie" in his sleep.

In the morning she'll confront her little brother on how he could have been as careless and stupid as to have knocked up Meg (and gotten over Veronica- who deserves better even if she is dead and was dating Logan at the time,she tells herself). In the morning she'll have to face Logan's look of disappointment when he wakes up to discover yet again that his girlfriend's dead, that his own father trapped her in a tiny refrigerator and burned her to death.

In the morning she'll have to remember yet again that it was because of tapes she, herself had asked Veronica to get, and that she hadn't even bothered to warn her what was on them.

And maybe in the morning, she thinks she'll even cut off her hair finally. A whispered 'Ronnie' from the boy beside her petting it is her only answer, but she'd swear there's a Veronica on the ceiling smiling down at her.

Maybe she'd better go shopping for a new wardrobe as well. Anything to distance herself from the naïve, happy girl she once was, and she currently can't stand.

And she's right of course. It is definitely Veronica smiling down at her. 

If only she had the ability left to tell her everything's going to be all right, she could almost smile back at her.


	2. Explanation & The Five Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:** Due to confusion expressed in the reviews I thought I'd explain the thought process behind the piece before this. In that universe Lilly is never killed and Veronica never goes to the end of the year party alone, but instead has the back up of most of the 09ers who look out for her because she is the most popular girl in school's best friend (so even if Lilly is drunk out of her mind and Logan is off with her or someone else, _someone _would still make sure she gets home alright). Because of this she more or less remains the same innocent, unjaded person she was before Lilly's death, and therefore never has a reason to cut off her hair or don the combat boots of the Veronica we know and love. Sometime during the year we never get to see she and Logan hook up, perhaps spurred on by the mutual rejection of their significant others who breakup with them for the same reasons we see in the show (Duncan for the half-sister scare, Lilly for the Yolanda kiss). Then in my imagination, Lilly goes to Veronica in tears one day saying Aaron has a tape of her she needs to get back- possibly even lying and saying the tape is just of her and Logan, or possibly just remaining vague. Either way Veronica finds the tapes, gets trapped in the refrigerator and is burned/suffocated to death (perhaps Keith is off somewhere with Lianne, trying to get her to stop drinking? It doesn't really matter). Lilly, haunted by Veronica's death and by her belief that it was all her fault, ceases to be the Lilly we know and love (and/or hate) and the end of the story- which is probably shorter than this author's note, sorry- is supposed to end with the impression that Lilly is going to cut off her hair and change her clothes, and essentially start over much like Veronica had to do on the show. I am sorry that I apparently didn't do as good a job as I thought getting this across, but I hope it clears up any and all confusion you had left, and I hope you can manage to find some enjoyment in the twist. Also Logan's "Veronica, Lilly, Dad" is supposed to be like "Veronica (is why I look like crap- today would have been our 1 year anniversary), Lilly (you- who I am talking to), and then a giant pause before saying "Dad" because it's been discovered he was the one who killed Veronica.

* * *

Thank you for any and all reviews! Sorry again for the confusion, and here is a completely unrelated piece I wrote (and never particularly liked enough to post) that takes place as an alternative to the season 1 ending. I figure if I post it here I can get away with an explanation for the 1st story that doesn't totally dominate the entire page and still not get my account suspended for posting a new 'chapter' without any story. Without further ado:

* * *

**The 5 Stages of Grief**

People always ask them, separately, what the first thing was each of them thought, and though most of the time it comes from people he won't answer, every once in a while he shares his side of the story:

**Denial**

She's not really here, is the very first thing he thought.

Then she can't be here.

Then maybe this is all a dream, I hope this is all a dream.

**Anger**

So God really exists, huh? And suicide's really a mortal sin? But who knows what would have happened had Weevil and them not shown up? He didn't actually jump!

And one girlfriend was murdered, and the next accused him of doing it! He grew up with a father who beat him, and a mother who drank until she killed herself, and this was what he got at the end of it!

Fucking hell.

Who'd have thought death'd be more unfair than life is?

**Bargaining**

She _can't _be dead. Holy fucking Christ, she can not be dead.

But then why does she look dead?

WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FREAKIN" BRIGHT!

Maybe this is heaven?

Maybe she is like, some creepy sex angel who he can start a pretend-life with looking like Veronica, because that is what heaven is like and that is God's way of dealing with unrequited love?

But then why would she look, look…like _that._

Like dead.

Oh God. Oh God. OhGodOhGodOhGod.

Can they switch places?

Is it too late?

Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck.

Can't they pretty please switch places?

**Depression**

So what happened? His father thought it would suit him to kill all the girls he's seen his son with?

Oh Christ.

If Kendall suddenly shows up, he is SO going to kill himself.

Well. More than he already has, that is.

**Acceptance**

Well, if she really is here, and this isn't some sort of psychological hell where he's forced to see everyone he's cared about, then he might as well find out what happened.

He walked into the light (of their hospital room).

"Veronica?"


End file.
